


Night Off

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: Two of my OCs enjoying a rare night off.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Terys has been pursuing Revala for years now - asking her out on dates, inviting her to spar, and hitting on her. She’s always turned him down. One day, he propositions her and she says yes. Terys then proceeds to have a mild existential crisis because he never expected her to say yes. Revala finds that he is surprisingly submissive.


End file.
